


Sleepy Snack

by 37054ljH



Series: Vore Stories [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Giantess Vore, Vore, but could be gender neutral if you want, hunger pangs, originally from wattpad, reader is female, stomach growls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: A hungry Yang is not a happy Yang, so what does this have to do with you? Well, you're going to be her midnight snack of course!Originally published on Wattpad on March 4, 2017.





	Sleepy Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, I do not own RWBY. All rights go to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum (rest in peace sir).
> 
> Also, if you do not like vore, please don't continue, and this will be rated M for suggestive themes, so continue on at your own risk. If you choose to continue regardless, please keep in mind that I only write giantess vore, f/f (girl on girl) vore, and no digestion.

A growl erupted from somewhere in the room, and loudly too. It was obvious that it came from a hungry stomach.

Yang scowled down at hers, which is where the sound is coming from, and irritably placed a hand over it. "Will you shut up?" she demanded. "I'm really not in the mood to listen to you complain right now."

There wasn't much food in the house, and Yang was too lazy to actually go out and buy some. However, her stomach was driving her crazy, and her hunger was getting to her.

Maybe she should stop being so lazy and actually go buy some food...

Wait.

Yang thought to the little prize she had back in her room. It was you, Yang's friend, (Y/N), and to put it bluntly you shrunk. Really shrunk from some reason that Yang couldn't comprehend.

The day had been normal when that happened, and one second you were fine, at your normal height, but then suddenly you started to shrink until you were nothing more than the height of Yang's extended hand.

Alarmed, Yang had taken you back to her room and kept you there, hiding you from other people until you got to your full height again, but it's already been two days and still nothing happened.

But now, today, the thought of your shrunken form sent an idea to Yang's mind, one that made her stomach growl once more under Yang's hand. In response to this, she got up and smiled, deciding to head to her closet where you were being kept.

Now, as it was nighttime, you were asleep, which would allow Yang to do what she was about to do. So, she opened her closet, finding you as she predicted, and, as quietly as she could manage, she opened the door to the little doll house she gave you and grabbed you. She then paused a moment, making sure you didn't wake, but then again you always were a heavy sleeper, and Yang often wondered if you would sleep through an apocalypse if you could.

Well, at least it would be helpful here.

Yang smiled once before she moved you towards her mouth. Your feet went in first, and she slowly began to suck on you like you were nothing more than a noodle. During this process, Yang almost moaned at your taste, but thankfully held herself back.

Wow, you tasted exactly like vanilla.

That doesn't count as midnight snacking right?

Though, even then, Yang couldn't stop as she continued to suck you completely into her mouth. Then, it wasn't long before she sucked on you some more until she finally decided to send you straight to her stomach.

So, slowly moving you to the back of her throat, Yang swallowed you in one gulp.

She felt you moving through her, and she sighed in bliss, placing both hands around her belly, which slowly started to groan. While this happened, Yang giggled to herself.

"Yummy in the tummy!" she mused happily before something rose in her throat. Yang covered her mouth, a little worried, until she unleashed a loud burp. Shocked at this, she covered her mouth, thankful that the walls were soundproof.

Then, looking down at her still noisy stomach, Yang cooed at it. "You were delicious (Y/N)!" she chirped, running a hand over the place over it. "Though, I really wish I had savored you. Oh well."

Yang began to walk away, still rubbing her stomach, and inside it, you were still sleeping, comfortable and warm. It seems that you would forever remain unaware that you had been swallowed whole by your own friend.

Not that the owner of the stomach you were in was complaining though. She was just happy that her hunger was finally satisfied.


End file.
